Steamy Kristanna Goodness
by Winterby
Summary: Sorry, I can't think of a legit title. This was going to be an actual story, but I got impatient and wrote the steamy part first, and now I have no motivation to write a story around it. But after looking over it again, I see nothing wrong with going ahead and posting it. And okay, it takes place on their honeymoon, but it's not ACTUALLY smut, just more of a build-up.


Her back was to him, her fingers already working at the laces of her corset. Her dress lay in a heap around her feet. It took her a moment, but she was quick, and the corset came off easily, leaving her in her petticoats. She tugged at the ribbon fastening it together, and the garments slowly fell away, exposing her shoulders. They fell like water to the ground and suddenly she was standing in nothing but her slip. The soft fabric clung to her skin like a glove, perfectly conformed to the curve of her body. Kristoff's eyes were wide as he tried to take in every detail about her. Slowly, she turned to face him, a smile playing at her lips. But when she saw him, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What are you doing still dressed?" she demanded.

He looked down at himself.

"What…oh." He immediately went to work unbuttoning his shirt, noticing in his peripheral vision that she had moved to the blanket. He was painfully aware of her gaze on him, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. He faced her again when he had stripped down to nothing but his underpants. She was already laying down, completely rigid, her fingers tapping the floor.

"Get down here!" she ordered through gritted teeth.

Kristoff's heart hammered heavily against his chest as he moved closer to her, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Tentatively, he lowered himself to his hands and knees and crawled forward so that he was right above her. Their eyes never left each other. He was able to see now that she was trembling, her whole body tense. He brushed his hand against her cheek, and he felt her relax at his touch. Slowly, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyelids drooped, and she leaned up to meet him. Their mouths moved in sync as the kiss deepened. Anna's arms wrapped around Kristoff's neck, and he cradled her head with one hand. His other hand trailed down her waist and over her hips. He grabbed the crook of her leg and pulled it up against his waist.

Frantically, Anna wrapped both her legs around his him, squeezing his hips against her. Kristoff gasped and clawed at the floor, his eyes widening and his gut tightening. Their hips swayed together, up and down. Kristoff's lips moved down the side of her face to her jawline, then down her neck.

Anna moaned, leaning back on her elbows. Kristoff pulled away and examined her. Her eyes were screwed shut and her teeth were clenched. Her head fell back as her body arched to meet Kristoff's movements. This made her chest stick out, and Kristoff could only stare as it heaved, rising and falling with every breath.

Kristoff buried his face in Anna's neck, feeling her rapid pulse with his lips. He rested his hand on her stomach, his fingers pressing circles into her. To his surprise, Anna grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to her chest.

Kristoff gasped in wonder. Her skin was so soft here. And it fit so perfectly into his hand. He leaned his forehead onto her chest and breathed deeply. She smelled wonderful…like cherry blossoms.

Tangling and untangling the golden locks, Anna's fingers found their way into Kristoff's hair as she pulled him even closer. They trailed to the back of his neck and shoulders and down his back, the muscles tensing and rippling under his skin as he moved.

She suddenly had a fleeting thought that there was something she was supposed to tell him, but she couldn't remember what it was. His lips had moved back to her neck, and she was practically panting now. Heavens, they hadn't even actually started yet! But she had to tell him something. Something soimportant.

"Kristoff," she breathed, her brain to befuddled to form a coherent thought. "Kristoff!" she yelled again, and her husband suddenly stopped and pushed himself up to get a good look at her. She could see the confusion on his face clear as day.

"I…" she began, still having trouble putting a sentence together. But when she looked back up into his eyes, suddenly everything was so clear.

"I love you, Kristoff."

She watched his face as the confusion turned into understanding, and adoring smile grew across his face.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered, taking her face in his hands. "I love you with every fiber of my being." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her mouth.


End file.
